Somewhere Only We Know
by bubble drizzles
Summary: She wanted desperately to run away; get away from the Capitol, President Snow. He was her best friend from the very beginning, and would do anything for her, but if there's an uprising in 8 . . .  / Gale's thought when Katniss suggests they run away.


_** A Hunger Games fanfic**_

_**Somewhere Only We Know**_

_**by: bubble drizzles**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**_

**AN: Hi guys! This is my first everrr Hunger Games fic. Some of you might know me from the PJO fandom. If not, let me introduce myself. You can call me Gigi, I usually write Percy Jackson, although I'm gonna try doing some others like Gallagher Girls, Harry Potter, Kane Chronicles, Mortal Instruments, etc, soon. Um ... I guess that's it ... for now. I hope you guys enjoy it, (:**

* * *

><p>He'll admit it. He was jealous. Extremely jealous. That one boy was holding his entire world. A boy she <em>barely<em> knew. He had always been in love with her, secretly wishing that she would finally realize that; hoping they could one day be together. But apparently, the Fates had other plans. It was obvious Peeta was in love with her too. Even if she insisted - she was always so _damn_ stubborn - that it wasn't true, he was pretending, it was all part of the Games. He knew better. He saw the way Peeta looked at her; the way his eyes would brighten whenever she was near. He knew he should be happy, his best friend had found someone who honestly cared for her. But he wasn't. He was the most jealous man on the face of the Earth. This wasn't right; _he_ should be with her, not baker boy! Peeta didn't know about Katniss half as much as he did. He was her best friend, it was him who should be her boyfriend. Even if kept on saying none of it was actually true.

One couldn't imagine how happy he was when Katniss told him her plan. She wanted to _run away_. She'd leave this old life, the Games, the Capitol, _Peeta_ . . . all behind. That last part made him even more excited. She had chosen _him_ over Peeta. She loved him, _cared for him_, more than she did for baker boy. Of course, it was all just too good to be true. When had their party gotten so big? Leaving with Prim, Mrs. Everdeen, Rory, Vick, Posy, and his mom - plus he and Katniss - would already be hard enough, but worth the sacrifice. They couldn't possibly be left behind. But taking along Haymitch and Peeta too? He knew it wouldn't be that bad or much of a difference, since they were only two and they could hunt and take care of themselves, but he couldn't bring himself to say that. Let Peeta be so close to her, once again? Let him be a stupid rock in the middle of him and Katniss? Absoloutely not. Hearing she would leave Peeta behind if he didn't want to go, that certainly made things better.

But it seems as if there was always, always something in their way. The Uprising in Eight. He hated the Capitol so, so much, that just _knowing_ there was an uprising in District Eight brought him hope. If there was one in Eight, why couldn't there be one in Twelve? Why not _everywhere_? Maybe they would win . . . maybe they would be free, at last. They could end the Games, end the hunger, they could help those who couldn't run away, they could make things right. Right then and there, he made up his mind - much to Katniss' distaste. He would stay and fight for freedom. It wasn't about saving themselves anymore, not if the rebellion had begun. That was his final decision.

But he would always be wondering what would have happened if he chose otherwise. If they had run away together . . . gone somewhere only _they_ know.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd ya think? Review, please! I accept CC, of course, and try not to post mean reviews cause honestly, I ignore them. I mean, who takes seriously a review like this "OMG U SUKKK! I HATE U!" . . . I'm here to get better, so this will get you nowhere. But if you do it nicely and tell me what I should work on, it changes things completely. (:<strong>

**~ bubble drizzles**

**P.S. Max and Lex, if you're reading this . . . I needed one of you to edit this! But you chose the _worst_ day to not come on FF. Keel you, I shall. {Talking like Yoda is so fun! And yes Maxie, I'm using your word, would you like a disclaimer on that too?}**


End file.
